


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by ofEmeraldStars



Series: Saphael - Human AUs [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Winter, cute and cheesy, it's winter and this calls for cheesy winter fics!, snowball fight tho not really but close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofEmeraldStars/pseuds/ofEmeraldStars
Summary: It all happened in slow motion. The moment the snowball went flying through the air Clary took a step to the side and out of its trajectory. All would have been good if another person wouldn’t have walked by her.





	

As it has become a tradition that every year after it has snowed for the first time, Clary and Simon would go out and take in the beauty. And of course, play in the snow. They always tried to get to the park before everyone else would show up or the sun would melt the snow.

This year it wasn’t any different and as soon as Simon got the call from Clary he was already up and hurrying to get ready.  His mother already knew he’d be running out the house the moment he was dressed, so she just yelled a “Be careful!” as Simon went out the front door receiving a “Sure!” in reply.

Clary was already waiting for him at the park entry, swaying on the balls of her feet, hands tucked deeply into the pockets of her jacket as Simon approached her with a large smile. “Simon, finally! Hurry or all the good snow will be used up!” she said as soon as he was within earshot range and spun on the spot before walking inside.

With a chuckle he hurried up to walk in step with her which was easy to accomplish taking in how short Clary was and how her strides equated to a relaxed step from Simon. “You live closer than me, what did you expect?” he asked once he was next to her and it was the same thing every year when Clary was the one who woke up first, which was most of the time anyway.

They soon stepped off the pathway onto the soft and fluffy snow. Simon was already kneeling and rolling up the base of a small snowman not even five steps off the path. Clary, as every year, would take some time to just stand and take everything in; slowly spinning on the stop before joining Simon in creating the largest snowman they could with the amount of snow at their disposal.

Glancing up, Simon saw Clary standing at the edge of the path staring up at the trees and before he knew it he had a snowball formed, holding it carefully in his hands. Standing up slowly so that Clary wouldn’t get suspicious at any sudden movements, he took aim and threw the snowball towards her hoping to catch her in the shoulder.

It all happened in slow motion. The moment the snowball went flying through the air Clary took a step to the side and out of its trajectory. All would have been good if another person wouldn’t have walked by her. Thankfully it didn’t hit the guy in the face but rather on the side where his hand was tucked into his pocket.

Simon just stood with a look of horror on his face as the guy stopped and turned his direction with a glare. Clary was oblivious to the whole happening as she kept on walking around looking at one thing and the other. Rushing forward, Simon was already rambling one apology after the other at the guy, and damn, did he have to be this pretty?

The guy took out his hand and shook off the snow, but at least the glare had lost some of its intensity as Simon kept on apologizing.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit on you!” he said and stopped for a moment because what did he just say? “I mean _hit you_! Not hit _on_ you! Not that you wouldn’t be hit on worthy, of course, you are, I mean look at you.” At that, Simon received an arched brow in response and God, he should stop talking before the situation got even more embarrassing. But of course, he didn’t.

“Dude, I’m so sorry about throwing that snowball at you I totally did not mean it. You see my best friend and I have this thing, kind of a tradition really,  each year when it snows for the first time we come out and enjoy it before all the kids stomp the snow into the ground. And that’s how this all happened, you see, my friend was my target but it must have been her Spidey senses tingling cause she moved away right as I threw that snowball. Really, I did not mean to-“ Simon stopped talked when the man in front of him raised a hand and he could see now that he was actually kind of smiling, no longer angry.

“Apology accepted, really. I did not expect to get to know a cute guy’s life story in the park while having snow melting in my pocket,” he shook his head, clearly amused even with a wet pocket.

“So… you’re not mad at me? Can I at least make it up to you somehow? I swear it was just snow so at least it was clean and I didn’t get your jacket, well, pocket dirty, but is there anything I can do to make this up?” Simon asked genuinely.

The gorgeous man stared at him for a moment in silence before a smile stretched his lips. “What about something hot to drink then? If you want to make it up to me,” he suggested with a slight shrug.

Simon stared at him for a moment, mouth hanging slightly open. “You mean as in you and me? Together?” he asked, or more like squeaked.

The man laughed. “Yeah. If you want to. I didn’t mean to assume you might be interested from your earlier ramble, if you’re not just forget about it and I’ll be on my way,” he said and started to turn, disappointment clearly on his face which truly surprised Simon. When he woke up that day all he expected to do was play around in the snow all day, not get an amazingly gorgeous guy want to maybe go on a date with him.

Reaching out the moment he moved, Simon grabbed his elbow to keep the man from walking away. “No, no. You had it right. I mean I would love to get a coffee or tea or whatever you want to drink, really, no judging. I really love hot chocolate during the winter season. There’s something about the taste of like liquid chocolate and the cold air that I just love. _And_ I’m rambling again. Sorry,” Simon bit his lip with a sheepish look earning himself a laugh in reply.

“Don’t worry about it, I find it kinda cute actually,” the man said smiling softly at him. “I’m Raphael, by the way. I thought since we’re going on a… date? We should at least know each other’s names,” he said and held out his hand.

“Simon,” he replied and let go of Raphael’s elbow to shake his hand. “I would love to go on a date,” he smiled joyfully in reply.

“It’s settled then,” Raphael smiled, their hands still clasped before he finally let go, shuffling his feet a bit awkwardly. “Do you want to go now? We could meet another time since it’s the first snow and everything.”

“Now is good! Just give me a moment,” Simon said and glanced over his shoulder to see where Clary was only to see her trying to eavesdrop without being too obvious, which she failed at. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she looked up at him, biting her lip guiltily.

“Go and have fun! I think I’ll draw for a bit,” she called out, patting the bag hanging from her shoulder. She never left the house without her art supplies.

“Be careful!” Simon replied before turning to Raphael only to find himself being watched with a gentle smile which made his already cold-stricken red cheeks warm up with a blush.

“Do you know a place?” he asked stepping up next to the, now that he noticed, slightly shorter man.

“Yeah, I know one nearby. It has some pretty good hot chocolate if you trust my taste,” Raphael said with a grin, wrapping his arm around Simon’s making his blush only intensify.

“This calls for a taste-test,” Simon said seriously before bursting into chuckles and soon after Raphael joined in as well as they made their way through the snow covered streets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try and do some random seasonal fics, let's see how that goes with my lazy ass!
> 
> ~ if there are any mistakes let me know! ~
> 
> Comments are cookies & Kudos are love


End file.
